The Brotherhood, China, Muffins, And Kelly
by Descendent
Summary: The Brotherhood and Xmen team up to find Freddyfollows Night on the town and Snap goes Kelly's Sanity.


The Brotherhood, China, Muffins, and Kelly  
  
Well folks, I've got another story up to keep your small little minds stimulated. This follows Night on the Town, and Snap, Goes Kelly's Sanity. But more importantly, I've discovered Logan's full NAME!!! It's... (snickt) (Author turns around slowly to see a very irate Wolverine.) Hey...Logan, Buddy, pal... How you doing? oh crap. AHHHHHHHHH. (Gets chased around by Wolverine) Enjoy the show folks!! (Continues running)  
  
*************  
  
Great Wall of China.  
  
  
"BROTHERHOOOOOODDDD!!!" A bald Principle Kelly screamed as he regained consciousness. "I'm going to kill them." Kelly said under his breath as he walked down the wall, checking his pockets. "I'm going to buy a gun, and shoot them in the face. Yea, that's the ticket... What the hell?" Kelly exclaimed as he searched himself. "Where's my wallet? Oh shit. I'm an American in China without I.D. or a passport." Kelly realized. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
*************  
  
Bayville, the 'hood house.  
  
  
"Yo, you guys hear Kelly screaming?" Todd asked, looking up from the plan Pietro was drawing up to find Freddy.  
  
"No." Pietro said blatantly. "Now stop trying to distract us."  
  
"Ok, Quicky, calm down and take your Ridelen." Tabitha said from her position on the couch.  
  
"I did." Pietro said. "Now let's move on to chart 56d, blue..."  
  
"sigh." Todd said as he tried to follow what Pietro was saying, but failing miserably. "Fat-Man. Where are you?"  
  
*************  
  
China  
  
  
"PRINCIPLE KELLY!!!"   
  
"No. Not here. Not now." Kelly moaned under his breath. He turned around to see Fred Dukes coming at him full speed. "Why God? Why?" Kelly thought as he was crushed under the weight of The Blob.  
  
"Oops." Fred said sheepishly as he got off of his principle. "Principle Kelly are you O.K.? Principle Kelly?"  
  
"But I don't want to go to school Mommy. I'm still tired." Kelly said in a daze.  
  
"Man, I don't know what he's smoking, but the guys are going to want some." Fred thought as he threw Kelly over his shoulder and walked off into the horizon.  
  
  
**************  
  
Bayville High  
  
  
"Dorothy, Where exactly is Kelly?" Superintendent Chalmers asked Kelly's secretary.  
  
"Uhhhh, Out." Dorothy said, lying through her teeth.  
  
"OK. That's all I wanted to know." He said as he left.  
  
"Hmmm. It actually worked." Dorothy thought as she went back to her work. "Huh, seems the Xavier Kids are going on a field trip to China. Lucky Brats. Wait, never mind. It seems that Xavier is allowing a few 'other' students on this trip as well." Dorothy smiled as she read down the list of students. "Well Glory be, The Funk's on Me!"  
  
  
**************  
  
Xaiver's Institute for Gifted.  
  
  
"KITTY! Get off the damn phone!!" Scott Summers yelled. "We're going to be late for our plane!"   
  
(Ding-Dong) "I got it!" Rogue called as she opened the door. "She promptly shut the door in the face's of the guest's.  
  
"Who was that Rogue?" Kitty asked descending down the stairs. Rogue gave her an evil look as she immediately turned on the security system.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Came various screams.  
  
"HOLY SHIT, that hurts!"  
  
"Yo, What the F's going on."  
  
"Not fast enough, Ha...H-AAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Crist! We were invited this time!" The last shout caught Kitty's attention.   
  
"LANCE!!!" She cried as she phased through Rogue and turned off the Security System. She opened the door to see the Brotherhood, with travel bags, all burnt up, and holding on to each other. "OHMYGODLANCEAREYOUOK!" Kitty shouted faster then Pietro as she ran up and hugged him.   
  
"Mother." Lance said before he and the rest of the 'hood collapsed. The rest of the X-Men had arrived at the sounds of the commotion. Kurt high-fived Rogue and Scott slipped her a twenty.  
  
"Rogue!!!" Kitty shouted as she stormed toward her roommate.  
  
"O' Crap." Rogue said under her breath as she and the rest of the X-Men took off down the hall, Kitty hot on their tails.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!!" Kitty shouted as she began contemplating ways to exact revenge for her boyfriend.  
  
----------------  
  
"O God Keety, Please, no more!!!" Kurt cried from were he was sitting. "Professor, Please. For the love of all that is Holy, Stop her."  
  
"Ya Professor, Please." Evan whined. The rest of the X-men with the exception of Kitty, Ororo, Hank, Logan, and Jean, whined as well.  
  
"I'm sorry but this seems an adequate punishment." Xavier said with a smirk. "You all knew that the Brotherhood would be joining us on this field-trip."  
  
"Yes. Goody." Hank said sarcastically.  
  
"HANK!" Ororo snapped.  
  
"sorry." Beast replied sheepishly. Logan barley managed to hold in the laughter. Hank shot him a glare.  
  
"Just shut up and eat." Lance crowed from the bed he was in. They were in the infirmary so the Brotherhood could watch the X-Men's punishment. Pietro had a video camera and was recording the whole ordeal.  
  
"Wait a sec." Rogue exclaimed. "How come Jean isn't here with us?"  
  
"Well, um... I mean, um..." Xavier began to sweat.   
  
"She wasn't present for the ordeal." Hank said suddenly, covering for Xavier.  
  
"Yea, that's the ticket..." Xavier replied.  
  
"Neither was I." Evan moaned.  
  
"I knew it! " Rogue shouted. "Jean gets special treatment!"  
  
"Just eat." Kitty said as she shoved one of her Infamous muffins into her mouth.  
  
"Oh, God..." Rogue moaned sickly as she turned green. She ran into the bathroom and promptly threw up.  
  
"Who's next?" Kitty asked with a wicked smile. The X-Men all turned a shade of green that put Toad to shame.  
  
**************  
  
China  
  
  
"Wha... What happened." Kelly moaned as he held his head. He looked around and saw that he was on the Great Wall. "Haven't I done this before?"  
  
"Hey, Principle K.!" Kelly turned to see Fred Dukes sitting next to him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
**************  
  
  
Descendent (looks around nervously): Well folks that's all for now. (Then at door breaks open. Logan sticks his head though.)  
  
Logan: HEEERRREEESSS WOLVIE!!!  
  
Author(Running away): Please review folks. AHHHHHHHHH!!! 


End file.
